Anything Could Happen
by SecretFriend
Summary: One year after the incident with Hitomi, Ogami comes back from his missions only to find that someone has returned to town. Eden gathers all code breakers to destroy a powerful group who's planning on taking over Japan but knowing that, that group is incredibly powerful they call for somebody else to help the rest of code breakers to end up with evil.
1. HYDE KIMURA

**HYDE **(Hee´day) **KIMURA ( /blingee/view/130324841-Lunaria-Kiamashi- )**

**Age: **16

**Gender:** Female

**Family: **Unknown

**Code:** Indeterminate

**Lost Form: **Porcelain doll

**Hair:** Blue hair

**Eyes color:** Turquoise

**Height**: Tall as Ogami

**Species:** Code: Breaker

**Personality: **Hyde uses to be cold and emotionless with people she doesn't know or doesn't trust but she is playful, cheerful and lovely with the people she really knows, trust and cares about. She likes to joke with them. She also likes to stand out in every situation and tries to be perfect in every aspect of her life no matter what. Whenever someone asks her about her past she change topic, she doesn't like to talk about it. Hyde would never let anyone know how she's feeling, even if they are friends, she rather keeps her feelings within her.

**Special Power: **Hide is an important code breaker because of her powers. She has the ability to control and create ice; Flames of purgatory; Electricity; Light; Death; Magnetism; Enhanced speed and strength. It's unknown how she got more than one power, especially how she got a rare kind power.


	2. Prologue

Evil. One word, one meaning.

Code: Breakers aren't evil but that's the way they see themselves. Their job is to kill bad people and protect the others, but their strategy turns them into the villain. Once they start their job there's no going back. Once they got you, there's no escape. Once they kill you… all is gone, except for memories. When they kill you, it seems like they don't care since they are doing their job but you never know how it affects them to see so many deaths.

They might or might not know that there's an end for their work, their power, and their inexistent life. No matter what, they'll never stop doing what their supposed to. Some of them would like to be normal, others want to protect someone special, and a few want to stop suffering.

"Come on! We have to go!" A bald man exclaimed from the passenger seat of the black old car. "Move it, idiot or I'll leave you here!"

His partner, a tall man with a tattoo of a snake on his arm, got in the car without saying a word; he turned on the engine and started driving really fast.

"Slow down, you idiot!" The bald man exclaimed surprised by the speed his partner was going with.

The tall man ignored the other guy and accelerated. They were near the dock; the driver continued without even minding on breaking a bench into two or without minding that he was near the boardwalk, where next to it was nothing but the deep cold water.

"Slow down! Look towards where you're going, idiot." The man exclaimed again, his partner remained silence as last time but this time he took out a gun from his pants and pointed to the bald man. "What the hell are you doing?"

The bald man gasped when he saw sparks flying from his partner head, but that was the last thing he saw. The tall man had shot his partner and when the man finally came back to normal it was too late, he had already jumped into the cold water ending with his life.

Some steps were heard. A woman covered with a black cape appeared in the crime scene. She moved closer to the boardwalk were the car have jumped.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth…" She placed her hands on the metallic hand rail. "And tear for tear." She smirked, backed off from the hand rail and walked away.


	3. New Classmate

"_Last night, two of the most wanted drug dealers were found dead in the dock. One of the passengers, who were identified as Yuto Abe, was shot directly in the head while his partner, identified as Yumma Aichi, was found drown. Their cause of death has been unknown since it's not clear if they lose control or they were drunk." _

_It's not a mysterious death_. Sakura thought_. Toki, Yuuki, or Prince could have done it. Any of them could have done it even Ogami...that means...that he's back!_

Quickly Sakura grabbed her backpack and walked over to the bus stop hoping to find Ogami in her class or at least in her school. She was bit nervous; it was a long time since she saw Ogami for the last time. She stilled hang out with the other code breakers but just a few times, she didn't see them that much even thought she wanted to, she knew they were busy killing the evil.

On the ride to school, Sakura tried to calm herself but it was useless since she was really looking for to see Ogami again and maybe convince him this time to stop killing people and have a normal life.

The bus left Sakura at school. She sighed and entered to school with her head held high, all the nervousness that soaked her left her body giving her confidence but it returned when she fell on the ground. She could feel her face becoming red from the embarrassment when she collided with a girl with a strange hair. Sakura looked around and saw a couple of books lying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I was distracted." Sakura said and stood up quickly and extending her hand over to the girl that was still on the floor. The girl took her hand and stood up; she shook her clothes removing dirt.

"Oh, let me help you." Sakura said and picked up the girl's book and hand them to her. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It's alright, I have to go." The girl said and walked over to class.

Sakura watch her leave and holding tightly her backpack she continued her way to her classroom. She opened that door and saw the guy she have been wanting to see, he was to talking to someone, he seemed disappointed and mad. When she was about to step in and walked over to him, her friend Aoba appeared in front of her.

"Sakura!" Her blonde friend greeted. "How were your vacations? I missed you so much. There are a lot of things I need to tell you about!" Aoba hugged her and took Sakura inside the classroom. Sakura looked from the corner of her eye at Ogami, who now was sitting in his place reading a book silently. "So…" Her friend said getting her attention. Sakura now sitting on her place as well kept looking at Ogami. Aoba intriguingly looked at him.

"You still have feelings for him?" Her friend asked nicely.

"Yeah." Sakura said ignoring her friend's question. "But there's something about him that…"

"Makes you fall for him?" Aoba interrupted her. "It won't be hard for you to get him; I mean, you two spent a lot of time together last year. It might be time for you to go to the next level."

"I was going to say that intrigues me." Sakura said before the bell rang and the teacher entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you enjoyed your vacations because now it's time for work but first, let's welcome a new student." The teacher looked around the classroom. "Mrs. Kimura, please come to the front." The turquoise hair that was sitting behind Ogami stood up and walked over to the front, her heels making a straight noise as she walked.

As she wrote her name on the board, her classmates started whispering things about her shoes or her hair, which was glowing almost like turquoise flames. She dropped the chalk after she finished writing her name.

"Hyde Kimura. Hi! Nice to meet you." Hyde said cheerfully as she turned around to face the class. Other whispers from the boys were heard, "_She looks so lovely and adorable; She's so cute; _and others whispers from the girls were heard "_I heard she came from a rich family, they gave her the best education; I think Sakura is jealous._"

"Okay everyone, quiet." The teacher said, getting everyone's attention"Hyde-san transfer here with her parents due to some important business they have. Hope you get along well." The teacher place her hand on the girl's back letting her know that she could return to her seat. As she returned to it, Ogami gave her a cold gaze. "Okay guys, I would like someone to be Hyde's guide while she gets use to this place."

"I volunteer!" Sakura said quickly. "I would like to be Hyde's guide."

"Thanks, Sakura-san but I was actually thinking about Ogami." A _huh_ escaped both their lips. "Ogami? Could you please be Hyde's guide?" The teacher asked gently.

"H-Hi." Ogami accepted hesitantly.

"Great." The teacher brought her hands together as she said so. "Okay class, let's get started."

"Do you think Sakura is jealous?" A girl next to Aoba asked.

"First Sakura and now Hyde!" A guy who was seating at a corner exclaimed. Sakura stood in shock, she looked at Ogami who was ignoring her which made her mad but not jealous.

(-.-)

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for recess. The students got out of the room. Ogami and Hyde, not saying a word, got out as well. Sakura immediately followed them but was stopped again by her friend.

"Why so fast, Sakura? Are you jealous that the new girl is with Ogami?" Aoba asked.

"No, there's no reason for me to be jealous." Sakura said in her defense.

"I guess, but the new girl seems smart and as boys would say _hot, _but anyway, do you wanna have lunch?"

"Sure but I gotta do something first. I'll see you there."

Sakura rushed to the playground. She looked around but there wasn't any track of neither Ogami nor Hyde.

_Where could they be? _Sakura thought but then she remembered this place at school were students usually go either to make out or fight. She ran to the only corner of the school where nothing was noticeable. It was strange for her to think about that place as a possible place where they could be since they aren't dating or anything but to her surprise they were there.

They weren't making out, that's for sure. It seemed like they were fighting, Ogami's hands, made into a fist, were entwined with Hyde hands. They were both resisting from giving a step back as if they opponent was stronger than them.

"Ogami?!" Sakura exclaimed and ran to separate them. "What the heck are you doing? You are supposed to guide her not fight her."

"Aww. Ogami-kun needs her fellow friend to save him." Hyde said mockingly. Ogami grumbled.

"Don't call me that! Why don't you go back from where you came from?! What are you doing here?!" Ogami exclaimed. Sakura was surprised to see him this way, he was almost crying when he yelled.

"Ogami, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, rushing to his side, placing her hand in his arm but he removed it abruptly.

"Is not of your business!" Ogami said angrily.

"Please, tell me." Sakura begged.

"Sakura, just leave! This doesn't concern you!"

"B-but…" Sakura said hesitantly but was cut off by Ogami.

"JUST LEAVE! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Ogami yelled angrily at her, tears escaping his eyes but not by yelling at her if not by memories.

Sakura looked at Hyde who was kneeling on the ground, hands covering her face, covering her tears. She squeezed her hands and walked away from them. She hided on a tree even though she couldn't hear anything she could still see what they were doing.

She saw Hyde still knelt on the ground and Ogami looking down at her, he gave her his hand in order to help to stand up. Hyde accepted and took his hand and stood up but quickly covering her face again, she hates when people see her cry. Ogami remove her hands from her face and hold them, he said something to her but Sakura couldn't tell what but she could say that he was calm now.

Ogami and Hyde were talking about something that still Sakura didn't about what. The bell rang indicating that recess was over. Ogami and Hyde stood quiet for a moment gazing at each other; Hyde looked down as if she was sorry. Ogami hugged her and Hyde placed her hands behind his back uncomfortably. Sakura looked at them with intrigue; she didn't know that side of Ogami but she couldn't understand what was happening. Why were they hugging?

"Sakura, there you are. We have to go to class." Aoba appeared behind her. "Huh? What are you looking at?" Aoba turned her head at Ogami and Hyde direction. "Oh, I see."

"What?" Sakura replied quickly. "It's nothing; it's just weird what's happening. Ogami isn't the hugging type person."

"Aha." Aoba said sarcastically and walked over to class. Sakura looked at her and made a quick glance to Ogami and Hyde but they weren't there anymore. Sakura made weird gesture and walked to her class as well but when she got there Ogami and Hyde weren't there. They didn't come back.


	4. A Little Bit About Our Past

_Why did they left early? Where could they have gone? _Sakura thought on the ride home but there were a lot of things she was questioning like, why did Ogami looked at Hyde that way? What had happened during recess at school? Why were they fighting? What happened between them?But something caught her attention.

A turquoise light appeared in the sky followed by a turquoise flame and finally by an electricity field. Sakura, amazed, got closer to the window in order to see better what was happening but who she saw was what amazed her the most.

She saw those blue eyes she had seen this morning but not Ogami's if not Hyde's. Sakura ran to the pilot seat and told the old man to stop the bus but he refuse (as last time) so she got out of the bus and run to the place where she saw her. Sakura didn't bother on calling a cop since they might not help at all and also because she has a rare kind power that can protect her from Hyde's powers.

When Sakura finally got there everyone was gone, including the people and Hyde, she looked around but there was no one to be seen.

_How can they be so fast?_ Sakura thought but a weird noise like a stick breaking behind her, startled her. She turned around but there was nothing, then again in front of her, she heard as if the earth was moving but it wasn't crumbling at all.

"Stop messing around and show yourself, I dare you." Sakura yelled at nothing. "I'm not afraid of you or your powers, I'm not afraid of what you're capable of."

There was no reply instead a huge turquoise flame appeared in her direction, ready to evaporate her but something pushed her to the side. She fell on the ground and look up and found two flames, one turquoise and the other one blue, colliding, in order to defeat each other. They were growing stronger except for the turquoise, which wasn't being defeat if not, it was disappearing by itself but a strong wind gusts made them move apart.

"You promised you wouldn't do it." A voice from the blue flames said. "You have to stop with all this… please."

"I wish I could, but this is what I am." The person who was wielding the turquoise flames appeared from the darkness of the trees. "This is what I'm supposed to do."

Sakura tried to stop all those powers but just the blue flames were the only ones in disappearing instead the turquoise flames become closer, and closer to Sakura. She backed away, protecting herself with her special power but it wasn't working. She became alarmed but remained silence.

"Don't." The voice from the blue flames said.

"I have to do it. I want my freedom. Since Hitomi's plan didn't work at all, I'm still this, I'm still me. I'm still a code breaker." Sakura's eyes dilated at hearing Hitomi's name. _She knows him, _she thought_. _As the flames came closer, they light up the girl's face. Hyde threw a flame at a tree furiously. "This is what I am and what I'm always going to be! I hate it! I hate me, I hate my life!" She knelt to the ground and placed her hands on her head, she started chuckling. "How can I hate life... if I don't even have one?"

(-.-)

"Ogami, explain to me! What was she talking about?!" Sakura asked impatiently but Ogami remained silence staring at some kids playing around. "Why couldn't I block her powers?! … W-What did she meant to you?" Ogami didn't answer instead he got up from the bench and walked away from Sakura but she ran up to him, grabbing him by his arm.

"Just answer my question!" She demanded. Ogami set his arm free and walked away. "Ogami, don't walk away when I'm talking to you! All I'm asking for are answers." Ogami stopped for a moment and looked at her sideways.

"She used to be code breaker. Code:01."

"Because she has the same ability as Hitomi?" Sakura asked gently.

"Because she has the most powerful abilities." Ogami said nonchalantly.

"But… why did she stop being a code breaker?" Ogami ignored her question and walked away, ignoring Sakura's calls after him.

"He is never going to tell you." A blond haired guy appeared behind her.

"Toki? W-Why wouldn't he tell me?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

"What you asked him were questions way to personal. It's obvious that he won't tell you, he won't let you know more than that." Toki clarified.

"But I want to know what happened between them. Why did they fight today at school?"

"Well… wait, they fight?!" He asked worried.

"Almost, I found them on a corner at school. They were trying to defeat each other physically, good thing they didn't use their powers in front of the whole school or they would have to burn it entirely."

"Burning the school is not what I'm worried about, is Hyde's power what I'm worried about. She's way to powerful and if she abuses of them, she goes Lost, depending how and for how long she uses them but if she exceeds her own limit she might go End." Toki said rubbing his chin.

"Powers? How many does she has?"

"I don't remember, I haven't see her for so long but I do know that she has the same power as me, Ogami, Hitomi, Heike, Yukihina, and more but the weirdest thing is her rare kind power." Sakura let _huh_ escape her lips. _"_She's a code breaker, her actual code is indeterminate since what happened last time at Eden but it's hard to classify her as one because of her rare kind power. Her power it's just like yours which makes her even more powerful."

"That's why I couldn't block her power." Sakura whispered. "But, why did they argue at school? It was weird what happened, first they were fighting, then arguing ,and then they hugged. Tell me what happened between them." Sakura said, waiting mockery from Toki but it didn't happen.

Toki sighed. "They use to be friends. She was his best friend." When Sakura heard this, she was surprised. Ogami told her that friends were a waste of time and they didn't keep anything between them but he actually did have a friend. A best friend. "But before she left they had an argument, it wasn't clear what the argument was about; Maybe her powers, her secret, her departure…"

"Her secret, what secret? If they were best friends, they weren't supposed to have any secrets between…wait, did you say departure? Did she flee from Eden?" Sakura asked interrupting him

"Hey, whoa, I told you it wasn't clear what they were arguing about but the last thing he said to her was that if she did whatever she have done, he didn't want to see her ever again, he didn't want to know anything about her and that if something happens between Hyde and someone else don't come to him, that in that way she's going to know what being alone really means." Toki said looking down, remembering the discussion.

"But what he said, keeping her apart from him, forbidden her to see him again. He grew himself apart. He wasn't alone at all, he did have a friend and he forbade her to see him."

"Yeah, after that he just took care of getting rid of evil. I guess he was motivated after all, though what happened between them might be the cause of his coldness and emotionless." Toki said trying to change the atmosphere of seriousness but all he got was a slap from Sakura annoyed by what he said.


	5. Author Note

Hello! If any one is reading this...

I just would like to know how far you do like the story.  
If there's something wrong or you think I should fix please let me know  
P.S: Tell me what you think of Hyde  
THANKS!

-BeautifulDaydreamer


	6. Code:Chaos

"_She's going to talk to her. She's so bold."_

"_Do you think it's about Ogami?"_

People were whispering things when Sakura stoke Hyde's desk with both her hands in order to have her attention when she was reading a book.

"Oh! Hey, Sakura-san! How are you today?" Hyde said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened between you and Ogami?" Sakura said ignoring Hyde's question.

"_Sakura seem mad, maybe something happened between them and Sakura is jealous." _A girl behind them said to her friend. _  
"Sakura don't waste your time with them! I'm right here for you!" _A guy exclaimed, claiming Sakura's attention with no success.

"Why should I if I don't even know you?" Hyde said bewitchingly, resting her book down, she stood up and place her hands on top of the desk. "And even if I did, there would still be no reason to tell you."

"Ogami is my friend and I want- I have…" Sakura corrected herself quickly. "To know what happened between you two."

"Well, I am not your friend so I'll have to keep a secret." Hyde made her way to the door but stopped for a moment. "You know, you should really stop getting into the lives of others… especially mine." Hyde smiled and left the room.

Sakura glared at the girl who had just left thinking how could Ogami be friends with her since she wasn't nice at all but she put her thoughts away and follow her, not giving up. She won't stop until she gets answers, especially why did that unfriendly person came back.

_This definitely isn't over,_ Sakura thought. She clenched her hands while walking behind Hyde without saying a word. She saw her turning into a corner and took her phone out. Sakura hid by a wall when Hyde looked around to see if someone was following her.

"_Where are you?_" Hyde asked on a low voice.

"_Working my last nerve… but she's safe._"

"_Just tell me, why do we have to protect her?_" When Hyde got her answer her eyes lighted up. "_How did she-_" She was cut off by the person she was talking to.

"_M-My mission was different from yours. I am supposed to get rid of somebody else._

_No, they didn't tell me why, they just told me that it needs to be killed somehow its powers keep those people alive._"

"_Fine, I'll see you there._" Hyde said and hung up.

She came out from where she hide and walked over to the door but she bumped into Sakura.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." Sakura lied.

"No, it was my bad." Somehow, those words had an actual meaning like she meant it. Sakura observed for a short moment the girl she had called despicable and looked down in regret but when she looked up the girl was gone.

(-.-)

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Her mother asked staring at her daughter who was wiggling her food with a fork but she didn't take a single bite. Sakura raised her head to look at her mom since she didn't listen to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered. "I just…lost my appetite." She placed her hand on her pale forehead. "May I be excused?" Her mother nodded confused at her daughter's attitude.

Sakura stood up staggering to her room a little bit dizzy. Before she got to the door her vision became blurry and the room got darker.

(-.-)

"Ogami." She wiggle in her sheets.

She opened her eyes slowly and peered the room still feeling a slightly headache.

"Ogami?" She asked at the black shadow who was standing in the corner of the room.

"He is not here. He said he'll be here soon." Hyde said approaching to Sakura.

"Where is he? What happened?" Sakura asked seating down.

"You fainted…How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." There was a long pause in the room until Sakura's mom came carrying a tea tray which was holding two tea cups and a pill. Her mom offered a cup of tea to Hyde and she thanked her for it.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Her mom placed the tray beside her and knelt to the ground. "Take this." Her mom gave her the pill and once Sakura took the pill, she gave her the cup of tea. Sakura was about to take the pill but she got alarmed when someone knocked the door.

"I'm coming!" Her mom called. She stood up and rushed to open the door.

When Sakura was about to take her pill again someone hit her hand, dropping the pill on the ground.

"What was that for?" Sakura glared at Hyde.

"You don't need it, it will just make you feel worst."

"Sakura, your friends are here." Sakura's mom chirped, beside her were a redhead and a blonde guy. "If you need anything, let me know." Her mom said before exiting the room.

"How are you feeling Sakura-san?" Yuuki asked with a calm voice.

"I'll be fine when I take my pill." Sakura said stretching her arm in order to grab the pill but Hyde grabbed it first.

"I told you, you don't need this." Sakura was about to complain but Toki spoke first.

"She's right, what happened to you wasn't because of a headache or anything like that." He said.

"Toki!" Hyde whined. "Now she's going to ask what you are talking about!"

"That's not true...but I wouldn't mind if you tell me what you are talking about."

"It's okay, she has the right to know." Ogami showed up with some bruises in his face but they were covered with Band-Aids. He knelt to the ground next to her. "You don't need a pill, it won't help you at all."

"But I still feel a little nuisance."

"It will disappear, trust me. Those powers of yours are the ones that caused that nuisance…"

"But I just used them once." She retorted.

"You did but what about the others?" Toki said behind them.

"Code: Chaos." Yuuki said next to him.

"Code: Chaos? What's that?" She asked confused.

"Code: Chaos are the powerful guys from Eden. They were expelled from Eden because of it considering that their powers can cause serious damage on Earth. They never go lost since they feed from rare kinds like you. They get energy from you, that's the reason why you fainted." Hyde explained.

"But you also have a rare kind power so they also feed from you."

"But I also have special powers which is why they can't feed from me. It's like my shield." Hyde smile for a moment thinking she won the argument but then a doubt came to her. "How do you know about my rare kind power?"

"I might have sorta kinda told her." Toki interrupted.

"How many times have I told you not to talk about my personal things?!" Hyde snapped.

"She was going to find out one way or another!" Toki said in his defense.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting your discussion but I'm in problems over here!" Sakura called for their attention.

"We are already investigating them. We still need to find their weaknesses before they find ours." Ogami said clarifying everything to Sakura. "They might be near, somewhere. That's the only way they get energy from you. Hyde you'll stay here tonight, you're in charge of Sakura. Try to keep her safe."

"Why me?" Hyde squealed.

"Yeah, why she?" Toki and Sakura exclaimed at the same time.

"Because that's your mission." Ogami scowled at Hyde and then left the room.


	7. A new friendship?

"And why do you think they're doing this?" Sakura asked while Hyde was combing her hair.

"Power." That was all she said.

Sakura looked down at her hands. She didn't feel comfortable being alone with Hyde, a girl who she hasn't seen before and didn't know anything about. Even if she wanted to know more about the turquoise haired girl she knew that Hyde wouldn't open up that easily especially because they don't know each other that well.

"I'm sorry by meddling in your life and asking about you and Ogami." Sakura finally said clenching her hands over her lap.

"It's alright, I'm sorry I tried to kill you." Hyde was about to pass the brush in Sakura's hair but she grabbed her hand amazed by those words.

"Why did you try to kill me? Do you hate me that much?" Sakura asked still holding Hyde's arm. She looked at Sakura and then at her hand. Sakura let her go.

"I don't hate you. That was my mission; Fujiwara wanted me to get rid of the energy source who kept the Code: Chaos alive. I didn't know who you are so I did it. If I had killed you, would have killed myself." Hyde explained standing up.

"So you care about me?"

"I never said I did but you are the daughter of Sakurakouji Sakurako, one of the founders of Eden. If I had killed you, I would be killed as well."

"Fujwara might be still mad at you by fleeing." Sakura said rubbing her chin.

"Ogami is still mad at me by fleeing." Hyde said kneeling to the ground and clenching.

"I'm sorry if I bother you asking this but, what exactly happened between you?" Sakura asked moving close to Hyde. She sat down next to Hyde looking at her.

"It's not something I want to talk about." The turquoise haired hair refused.

"I want to know you better but I can't if you don't tell me your story."

Hyde clenched her hands tightly than before and kept staring at the floor. She grumbled and stood up with her hands still clenching. She walked towards the window, near the moonlight. Her face was covered by the white light of the moon which lightened up her blue eyes. She could feel the fresh breeze in her face, she closed her eyes enjoying it but then she opened them and looked down. She turned around to Sakura without moving from the window.

"My family… I became a Code: Breaker in order to protect them. I lost my live because I wanted to protect them. I remember my little sister and brother running around the house chasing each other while mom and dad were working. I helped them with the house chores; I took care of my siblings, made the laundry and made dinner. They were always tire but they never showed it but still, my siblings and I couldn't tell them how our day went. We didn't want to bother them after a hard day of work.

One day mom and dad left early. I was still asleep when I heard a yell. It was my sister; someone had gotten into the house. When I went to her room, she was standing on a corner looking at the floor. I followed her looked and found my brother lying on the floor…dead." Hyde turned around and wiped off tears that were falling from her eyes. "I was about to moved closer to my sister but someone grabbed me by behind and placed a knife by my neck.

I wasn't afraid but my sister was. I hit the man in the stomach with my elbow and then grabbed his arm and throw him to the floor. I was holding him tight. I grabbed the knife and stabbed him right in the heart without thinking of anything else, he have killed my brother. I placed my hand covered by blood in his face and then…" Hyde's eyes lighted up. "I burned him. I saw how the body vanished, he was gone and my brother was too. I regret what I did but I didn't want that man to stay alive.

I turned to my sister who was afraid, not of the man if not me. I didn't want her to be afraid of me but I wanted her to be safe. My sister called for help and people start surrounding the house. Before they got in, I approached my sister who was still scared. I knelt and place my hand slowly on her cheek. She begged me not to kill her and I told her I wouldn't do such thing because I loved her. I told her that I need to go away because I loved her.

I opened the window and when I was about to jump," Hyde chuckled and embrace herself. "She came and gave me a hug, _I love you too_, she said, _no matter what. _I hugged her and when someone came to the room. I left. I run without looking back but I stopped by a building and looked back at the house. When I turned around, I found Ogami he was standing right in front of me…" Hyde stopped right there thinking she had said too much, she turned around to Sakura.

"But how did you become a code breaker?" Sakura asked approaching her.

"When Ogami realized I was a rare kind who had special abilities, he took me to Eden. That's when I became a code: breaker. He and Heike were my guides. Heike taught me how to control my powers and Ogami helped me in my missions. That is how we became close. Our past is almost the same." Hyde expression change into disgust. "Why am I telling you all this?" She snapped at Sakura.

"I want to know you better." Sakura explained.

"Then, tell me something about you."

"Mmm…Well, I was adopted. I love both my biological parents and my adoptive parents, which both of them have an important job. I love my friends even though I hate they kill people. I have a rare kind power...like yours. Thanks to my father's workers, who are part of the family, I have learned a lot of things and I am capable of defending myself."

Sakura told her more things about her, her funny, awkward, bad, and good moments. Hyde even laugh about some of Sakura's tells and she even joked with her. She started thinking different about that girl, who she thought was shallow and vain. Sakura also thought different from Hyde, a friendly girl who she thought was despicable.

They both had a hard childhood, both away from their parents and being on their own until they found someone who helped them moved on but one of them lost that someone and ended up alone again, she didn't mean to, for sure, but she was blind at the moment that she let their relationship, which use to be strong and meaningful, break apart and ended up treating each other like strangers.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask but… What happened between Ogami and you?" Sakura asked gently when Hyde was trying to fall asleep.

Since she was going to take care of Sakura and their relationship had grown, she stayed there for the night.

"We were best friends and something happened between us but it's not something I want to talk about, in fact… it's something I don't want to remember it." Hyde made a pause and opened her eyes to look at Sakura. "Please, don't bring that up. Don't ask Ogami or anyone about it… it's something really personal. It's a secret between me and Ogami that can't be told."

(-.-)

"Wake up, ladies!" Toki chirped. "Aww, the 2 besties had a sleepover, how cute!"

"We were going to invite you over but you didn't go Lost." Hyde mocked.

"Too bad you didn't go lost either, we could have play dolls." He joked back.

"You wouldn't be using me. I don't want you drooling over me."

"Yuck! Not in a million years! I have my eyes on somebody else." He winked at Sakura. "Anyway, Ogami wants to see you both at the park. He got information about Code: Chaos. And, Sakura, if you still feel dizzy; I could help you putting your cloth on."

"I got it, thank you." Sakura said while Hyde stood up to sack Toki.

"We'll meet you outside." She said over her shoulder.

Sakura got dressed and walked over to her front yard. She told her mother she'll eat something on her way to the park. She met Toki and Hyde outside and they walked over to the park but not without getting Sakura something to eat as she has promised her mom.

They got to the park but they didn't saw Ogami. Just Yuuki who was sitting on the dirty floor while throwing pebbles at the lake. He raised his head when he sensed them approaching. He greeted them and explained Ogami's absence.

"He said that he won't take long."

"And I didn't." Ogami said behind them. "I got a call from Eden. They said Code: Chaos has left. They change direction, apparently one of the members of the group had escape and they went back for him."

"They killed someone from their own group?" Sakura asked.

"They don't like being betrayed." Ogami explained. "Their leader is Kouchi since he is the powerful one, as Hyde, he has more than a power but he does not have a rare kind power which it makes it easy to beat him, still he is really powerful next to the other Code: Chaos who also have more than one power but he has the one which the other members don't have, Flames of Purgatory."

"I also have more than one power, why aren't I, a Code: Chaos, as well?" Hyde asked.

"Code: Chaos rebelled against Eden the first time. You, in the other hand, did everything they told you to do." He turned around to Sakura. "You're safe…for now."

Ogami walked away, leaving everyone behind. Hyde followed him silently. Sakura stood there with Toki and Yuuki. They walked her to her house just to make sure she was safe. She insisted that they didn't have to worry since the bad guys weren't here anymore and that if she feels bad, she'll let them know. They still were concern about her but anyways they did what she told them.

Toki and Yuuki walked together to nowhere, maybe they were following the sunset or maybe they just wanted to forget about this problem for a while. They were exhausted and their work never ended. There was always this one thing that was in their mind: Destroy Code: Chaos.


End file.
